A Reuniting
by v.m.m
Summary: sequel to Imperial Guard Forsaken, death rating
1. Default Chapter

A Reuniting  
vs. 1  
  
Things are over now, everything is. It was just two days ago that she died. I was the one who found her, and it just makes the pain so much more real. even at the time of my parents deaths I don't remember the heaviness on my heart as being anywhere comparable to this. Perhaps she meant more to me then anything else. No, I know she did.   
  
Somewhere along the line I failed her, everyone did. I don't think I'll ever get the image of my Lucrezia Noin lying bloddied and dead on the floor out of my mind. It's haunted me ever since I opened that damned door. It was easy to tell how she'd gone with the way her dark hair, which she'd let grown out, and her crimosn blood were spread out on the white floor. There was the razor too, but I had ignored that.   
  
As soon as I had reached her I had gathered her lifeless form into my arms and cried. The rest of them found me like that an hour later. I think Quatre, and Relena took it almost as hard as I did. They don't know how truly hard I have taken it though.   
  
There's two things that bother me about her death. The first thing is that I didn't even see it coming, in the end she wore a more elaborate mask then either Trowa, Heero, or myself. Second thing bugging me is that there was no note. I don't know why, but it frustrates me to no end. Why wouldn't she leave a note? Every other suicidal person tends too, but not her, its like she thought no one cared.   
  
Ironic isn't it, how you don't see just how much you don't know about the closest person to you until they're gone. No one was close to Lucrezia Noin. Heck, no one even knows if that is, or rather was her real name. I didn't even know her past, the only person who did was her, or possibly even Treize, but he's dead as well. Its ultimately very sad how these things are set into motion, and no one knows exactly where they started from.   
  
There's only one thing that gave us or rather me a clue as to why she went away. I combed her apartment after they took her away. It was devoid of presonality, of her, except for her books. In which I found a very depressing poem.   
  
_Unwanted Solitudes End  
  
And yet again they go mute  
its inexplicable  
happens every time  
they can't understand my mind  
how lonely I've been  
am  
maybe its time to end  
_  
It was written by r.l.w., whose work I've found to be very disturbing, this highlighted piece especially so, but it made me realize that we had all forsaken our dear Imperial Guard.   
  
I let the others attend to the funeral arrangements. I couldn't bare to. I feel detached, hollow. Her service was simple yet elegant, just like her, and at her rememberance I find myself longing to be with her. The Lightning Count is once more at the mercy of NOin's help.  
  
Funny how things are, and how fast its all gone by, its like they couldn't wait to be rid of her, but that's exactly why she left I feel, because she wasn't one to take the shunning, found it an error in herself. Oh how wrong she was, but I'll be joining her soon enough. There is no one here to witness it.   
  
With my ever present calmness I bring the Colt out of my pocket, and take great care to feel its coldness. It's loaded with hollow points, which seems only fitting for my end. She made me realize just how terrible our race really is, but now I have no crutch and can no longer wait to pass on. I am no longer weak or spineless, only foolish.   
  
With a press of the trigger it'll all be over, and I can join her.   
  
The last thing I see is her grave, and her beautiful face beckoning to me....   
  
Zechs Merquise was found this morning sporting a large hole on top of Lucrezia Noin's grave by the cemeteries caretaker, who we have just learned was a personal friend of the couples. It appears that in both cases concerning the death of the couple death was the result of personal injury found too late to revive either person. Both were upstanding members of the community, and active field agents in the Preventers who has refused to comment on the peculiar loss of their two best agents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_A Love Requited  
Ashes to ashes   
Dust to dust  
with an unrequited love's death  
an unexpected end  
a reuniting set to be  
but by folly  
~r.l.w._  
  
A/N: Oh yes, for Imperial Guard forsaken its from Lucrezia Noin's point of view.   
  
A/N:There is version one of the sequel to Imperial Guard Forsaken, hope you enjoyed, although I think version two will be much more appreciated. thank-you for reading, and please review. 


	2. vs.2

A Reuniting  
  
vs.2  
  
Zechs rapped heavily on the door, its hollow response echoeing through the hallway without a calling from its owner accompanying it. Impatiently the guest waited outside, and knocked again. Still no response from inside, so with a kot in his stomach Zechs tried the doorknob. With an easy flick of the wrist it turned and hesitantly he pushed the door open, and became dizzy at the grotesque site before him. The man turned away holding his stomach, and blindly called for an ambulance.  
  
This wasn't the way it waas supposed to be he kept telling himself while he looked upon the unconcious figure of Lucrezia Noin swallowed in a pool of her own blood. Her short dark hair, and crimson life spilled out a stark contrast to the blinding white of the room. The young man dropped subconciously to his knees, and choked back a sob as he slowly crawled to his unannounced love all the time aware that she still bled, but that he was too afraid to touch her for fear she had already passed on.  
  
Slowly however, as the overwhelming pain in his chest grew, he reached out and touched her, to find that she was slowly becoming cold, and with soldiers instinct he tried to stop the bleeding. His hands became heavy and sticky as her blood continued to gush and coat him.  
  
when the ambulance came he was shoved away as the medics came to rescue a woman who didn't want their services. Zechs Merquise watched with dismal curiousity, a fleeting heart, and deaf ears as they took her away, barely alive. Told to accompany them he blidnly followed a stone figure amongst moving objects as they fought to keep a life from passing on.  
  
Once at the hospital he was instructed to stay out of the emergency room, and was sat down to fill out forms, which he did meticulously, and numbly while he waited for news on his best friend.  
  
Stares were frequently bestowed upon the blood covered figure as he sat silently ignoring the passerbyers until a doctor came to see him.  
  
"Will she live ro die?" the young man asked callously.  
  
The doctor couldn't hide his smirk. "She'll live, a strong one her, but I suggest you find out what's wrong and fixt it before a respeat happens. We've moved her to a normal room, but she's on suicide watch, but she is awake if you'd like to see her. I know you've been waiting for more hours then I'd care to count."  
  
The doctor smiled uncharacteristically again and called to a nurse to excort Mr. Merquise to 414.  
  
"Why do you keep smiling?" Zechs asked beofre the man departed.  
  
"She was my teacher, I'm just happy I could repay my debt."  
  
Zechs watched dumbfoundly as the man left, before turning to the nurse who ushered him impatiently to Lucrezia, who smiled wanly as Zechs timidly entered the door, and the nurse left.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, her eyes locking on his bloodied appearance.  
  
"Fine, but shouldn't I really be the one asking that."  
  
A dark smile creased her lightened lips. "Peachy Perfect. You didn't honestly think they'd let me harm myself. What I did was pretty obvious."  
  
"Why?" Zechs asked taking his eyes from hers, whose seemed so sad, but still hid the truth yet bore through him with a ferocity only she possessed.  
  
"Maybe I should have left that note," she mumbled, but then again she'd never expected anyone to come to find her either, let alone so soon. "Why'd you come for me," she countered, evading his question.  
  
His eyes locked on her's again. "I asked first."  
  
"I never could put you off topic." She sighed and ran her hand free of tubes, and wires through her hair. "I'll give you a poem to tell you why, because explaining it thouroughly in any other way would take too long." She patted the empty space on her bed, and Zechs took seat, his eyes never leaving hers. They were a gateway to her soul currently masked for reasons unknown. "It's called Unwanted Solitudes End, by the way, and it goes something like this.  
  
And yet again they go mute  
its inexplicable  
happens every time  
they can't understand my mind  
how lonely I've been  
am  
maybe its time to end.  
  
That about sums it all up."  
  
Zechs took her small caloused hand within his own uncleansed one and squeezed it lightly. "It explains everything," he said grimly. "I can't believe I let it go so far. I hand't even realized how long it had been since we last saw each other outside of work. After all these years no one's aske dyou've what you've been through, no one's kept their eye on you while you've kept your eye on everyone. My dear Lucrezia you've masqueraded far more than I."  
  
"You understand perfectly, my prince."  
  
Zechs smiled and hugged her despite their states. "Yes, my dear Imperial Guard, I do, and I swear I'll never get that distant again, as long as you promise not to do a repeat performance."  
  
"I swear I won't."  
  
A mutual promosie from love to love, from friend to friend, not to be broken by years passed, or ages possessed. 


End file.
